pokebeach_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race
''The Amazing Race ''is a forum game competition in BB2. Concept and Rules For a Week 8 twist, players were tasked with following clues and traveling around the site. The person to finish this with the most time racked up would be eliminated from the competition. Here are the clues: # “Your next set of d'irections awaits you somewhere on the game '''t'hread... *KEEP TRACK OF PINK on this page LETTERS*” (Led to here.) # “It seems you have found your first Route Info Card. Continue on your way to the place where it was a'n'''nounced that '''T'AE got 3rd Place in a certained sponsored event.” (Led to here.) # "'C'ongratulations! You have found a clue, but you still have a lot more to travel! Continue on your journey to the ne'x'''t clue which can be found at the location where Celever received a B in school. RIP his GPA." (Led to here.) # "Roadblock! Submit a screenshot (with Big Brother tab and name identification in it) to the private '''c'onversation with only the hosts, that shows you scored 335 or higher in the following game of Yahtzee to get your next pamphlet of goodies. Game: https://cardgames.io/yahtzee/ 'E'xample: http://imgur.com/a/nhZdl" # “Congratulations on completing the roadblock! Head on over to where a Battleship War was fought… in 't'he misty fog for your ne'x'''t clue.” (Led to here.) # “Route Info. If you don’t want to be '''e'victed, then head over to when I was 'e'victed.” (Led to here.) # "Detour! Skill or Luck? Choose one of the following to complete and send a screenshot with BB tab and username proof to the 'p'rivate conversation to receive your n'e'''xt info sheet. If you would like to try out your skills, you can do so by going to the Colored Kingdoms. If you would like to test your luck, you can do so by going to the thread that the most recent Vulpix card has been announced **Celever must complete both detours as the replacement penalty for the warning received earlier, submit both screenshots to receive the next clue**" (Led to here for Skill and here for Luck.) # Skill: "'Skill requires racers to multitask in a game called multitask and reach a score of 100 points. Game: http://www.kongregate.com/games/IcyLime/multitask" Luck: "Luck requires racers to play again and hope to get lucky with the $1,000,000 prize at the end. Game: http://en.gameslol.net/deal-or-no-deal-754.html" # “Congratulations on completing your detour! The end is near! But the next c'lue will be a doozy. Once '''u'pon a time, I did have a thread in the creative works sub-section of the forums… it has since been abandoned… or so we thought?" (Led to here.) # "Rockblock #2! I hope you have been paying attention lately! The previous clues 'h'ad these strange pink letters that were floating about. Well guess what? You’ll need those letters to solve this word puzzle! Once you have solved it, 'P'rivate Message the hosts in the private chat with your answers. This will also serve as the pitstop for this race. The last person to solve the puzzle WILL be 'e'liminated. Puzzle: (One __ is one letter. This is a three word puzzle. It is a common phrase said in Big Brother): __ __ __ __ __ __/__ __ __/__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __" # When unscrambled, the letters spelled "'''Expect the Unexpected," thereby completing the challenge. Winning Placements NinjaPenguin took first place, completing the entire leg in under 2 hours. VioletValkyrie followed, finishing in about a day. Celever took a ton more time, taking over 5 days to finish the course. It's believed Little Cherrim would've stayed in had he not quit thinking he lost after 21 hours, though due to the drop he was eliminated from the season in 4th place. Category:Competitions Category:BB2 Competitions Category:Forum Game Competitions Category:Miscellaneous Competitions